


Golden Apples of the Sun

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Tickling, Role Reversal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vines, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: Amaranth tried to clear her head.  She'd been casting a summoning, and Jenn had been assisting.  Poorly, distractedly, same as always.  But she'd been there.  It'd been a simple enough thing.  Why was she hanging upside down?





	Golden Apples of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdMonster/gifts).



"See," said Jennifer, "I'm not generally a huge fan of pixie cuts, but honestly, they do still look good upside down."

Amaranth tried to clear her head. She'd been casting a summoning, and Jenn had been assisting. Poorly, distractedly, same as always. But she'd been there. It'd been a simple enough thing. Why was she hanging upside down?

"I mean, honestly, yours looks pretty good in general," said Jennifer. "But like, if you had giant braids like Demeter, you'd look ridiculous upside down. But now, you look good. I mean, inverted, but good."

"Jennifer," said Amaranth. "This isn't the. . ." she remembered a little more. The chalk lines on the concrete floor of the warehouse, and then Jennifer's sneaker reaching out and erasing a section. This wasn't--

"Well," said Jennifer. "I mean, you're not wrong; I should be getting on with things. But I figured I might as well just appreciate the moment, you know? But okay. Lemme start drawing the lines, and we'll get Jack here, and then the party can get started."

"Jennifer!" said Amaranth. "I've taught you better than to believe the promises of my rivals. If you're coming down from some mind magic, it's not going to be easy, but--"

Jennifer sighed. "You taught me very well," she said. "I mean, there's a reason why I put up with the constant bullshit you make me do, and it's not because I love polishing cauldrons."

"If you do not let me down," said Amaranth. "We're through. Do you understand me? Through."

Jennifer had started drawing a chalk circle outside the lines that Amaranth had drawn. She looked up at her at that, and smiled. "Jeez," she said. "You're so crabby when you're like this. Just relax. It's going to be fun."

"Jennifer!" shouted Amaranth, but she wasn't listening. She was drawing her first circle. Summoning. Great. It wasn't easy to clear her head, when she was hanging upside down, but--okay. They'd been working on golden apples of the sun, because there was a client who needed them. Vegetative growth, constrained by the circle. Jennifer had taken out one of the control sigils, so now Amaranth's leg was caught by a tree branch.

The tree itself was black-barked and gnarled, sprouting up through the concrete of the abandoned warehouse floor, branches reaching out through the broken windows. It looked like it had been standing there for three hundred years, and as soon as the magic was discharged, it would vanish.

The first buds were appearing on the branches. It'd be hours before the spell was done. It wasn't going to be that easy.

Amaranth breathed in deeply, then bent herself in half, grabbing hold of the branch which held her foot. Thick and strong and it covered her foot all the way over her ankle, and halfway up her motorcyle boot. Wasn't going to be something she could wriggle out of, either.

Behind her, Jennifer whistled. "Nice," she said. "Strong, flexible, cute butt."

"Jennifer Cole Anderson," said Amaranth. "You are outside of the circle. You can undo this. If you do, there will be consequences. But if you don't, I swear on my power that I am going to count you as an enemy. Unless you release me, now, there will never be peace between us."

Jennifer sighed. "I know," she said. "I know. We'll talk about it later. Honestly, you're gorgeous and you know a lot about magic, but you can be so cranky sometimes."

"This isn't a joke," said Amaranth.

"No," said Jennifer. "It's just a bit of fun, though." She chalked in the last line of the circle--automatically Amaranth noted that she was using too much ground for the delimiters, and that she'd have to drill her on those for a few days until they got better, though she no longer intended to teach Jennifer anything, beside a short lecture in what it meant to cross Amaranth Rose.

There was the faint crackle of magic taking hold. Amaranth let herself hang down from the branch again; there wasn't any point in remaining bent in half, looking a foot that she had no way of getting loose. The circle. . . it was a summoning spell.

"Jennifer," said Amaranth. "What have you done?"

Jennifer checked her watch, and sighed again. "You know, if you'll just wait a few minutes, you'll see. But okay. You know how I have to go do a bunch of dangerous shit for you all the time? Because that's part of learning magic at the feet of a master?"

"Jennifer," said Amaranth. "If you don't want to do what I ask, you could've left my service at any time. I don't hold my students in thrall. And this is how you learn. I--"

"Yeah," said Jennifer. "So, couple of times, things didn't go according to plan. Like when I was trapped in the spirit world for a month?"

"I got you out of there," said Amaranth, starting to feel a twinge of fear. That had been a mistake. Jennifer had seemed capable, and she hadn't realized how dangerous it was going to be. "You have to believe me. I would've gotten you out sooner, but there was a vampire nest out in Fort Wayne that I had to--"

"Sure." said Jennifer. "That's not my point. I'm not saying I'm mad about it, I'm saying that, like you said, that's how I learned. And what I learned was how to make friends on the spirit plane."

Another tremor of fear, stronger. Amaranth had rescued her from the spirit plane, and Jennifer had seemed fine afterward. But there were things that lived in the realm of the spirits that could've hidden from Amaranth, not coming out until the time was right. And now Amaranth was trapped within a summoning ring, and if Jennifer was possessed, there wasn't much that she could do to defend herself. "Jennifer," she said, quietly. "Jennifer, you have to fight this off."

"Ugh, no," said Jennifer. "I'd say that's your problem, that you don't listen, but that's like, your third problem? Super cranky, make me do all the hard work, and also you don't listen. Look, Jack isn't possessing me or anything. He's a lot of fun, really, but it takes a little while to get to know him. And he's . . . I mean, he can be a little demanding at times. Starting off, the things he'd do to me. . . " She shook her head.

There was a crackle, the smell of orange blossoms and rust. Something had come into the circle.

Jenn stepped over her lines, careful not to erase any of them. Or any of Amaranth's lines. She was in the circle, and could be affected by what was in it, but the magic that was there would stay the way it was, constrained within the circle.

"Gonna need a little help here, Jack," she said, taking a jack-knife out of her pocket, and unfolding it. "I mean, she's pretty and all, but she can get super bitey and punchy if we're not careful."

She damn well could. There was a rustling in the leaves of the sun-apple tree.

"Yeah, that'll do it," said Jennifer, and vines started dropping from the branches above, tightening around Amaranth's legs, reaching for her arms. She fought them, as best as she could, but that wasn't very well; there were dozens of them, and she was upside-down. By the time Jennifer had reached her, Amaranth's arms were wrapped around and around with vines, and she couldn't do anything, when Jennifer slipped the knife under the waistline of her jeans, and cut.

She froze at the touch of the metal. She knew that blade; it was enchanted to cut through just about anything--if Jennifer made any mistakes, she could gut Amaranth in an instant, or--

"I know," said Jennifer. "I know! Your favorite jeans. And, honestly, if I didn't spend so much time fixing your shit, I'd be a little worried about that. But it's not like they've got shark bites in them this time, and they're not on fire, or anything. Just a little cut up. I've had to put them together from worse."

Another cut, along the inner seam, and Amaranth could feel the cool air of the warehouse against her skin. Jennifer sighed. "So pretty," she said, and ran her hand against Amaranth's thigh, softly. "Smooth and flawless and strong and soft. . . ugh."

"Jennifer," said Amaranth.

"I know," said Jennifer. "But hush." She put the knife in to the waistband of Amaranth's underwear, and cut. And then there were her lips on Amaranth's pussy.

Amaranth jerked against the vines that were holding her in place, hands opening and closing, helplessly. "That's a pretty girl," said Jennifer, softly, and then her mouth was moving against Amaranth.

"Jennifer!" said Amaranth. "Please! This isn't--"

"Just a lil' fun," said Jennifer. "Calm your. . . okay, Jack. Okay."

Knife went in at the waist of Amaranth's t-shirt, and with one swift cut, opened it up to the collar. Then she cut through the middle of Amaranth's sports bra as well. Amaranth struggled to look up at her. Jennifer had a satisfied, dreamy sort of look, and was playing a little bit with the knife, in a way that showed how pleased she was with it. "Yeah," said Jennifer. "They're really gorgeous tits."

There was a faint scrabbling in reply, something beyond the edge of audible. But Jennifer seemed to hear it. "Okay," she said. "Hey, Amaranath. You want to be right side up, or you want me to tickle you for a little bit like this?"

Amaranth didn't dignify that with a response. So Jennifer's fingers started running along the inside of her thighs.

That wasn't. . . Amaranth twisted, tried to breathe, tried to control herself. She couldn't. She never could. She could face searing agony, she could spend weeks mastering secrets few had ever known, but she was ticklish, and she'd always been ticklish. If it had been torture--if Jennifer had started cutting her with that knife, or punching her, Amaranth would've died before she gave her anything. But this. . . she was laughing, gasping, crying. "Please!" she said, finally. "Jennifer, please, I. . . please!"

"Good girl!" said Jennifer. "What would you like, Amaranth?"

"Jennifer, I. . . let me go. This is--"

"Wrong answer," said Jennifer, and started tickling her again, on her thighs, over her hips, at the soft place behind her knees. She couldn't. "Please," she said, when she had the breath for it. "Please, I'd like to be right side up, Jennifer."

"There you go," said Jennifer. "See? You're a lot more domesticatable than you think, Amaranth. When all this is over, I'm going to train you to wear a collar and a little bow in your hair, and you'll kiss my feet every day, when you come home from work."

Amaranth looked up at her. When this was all over, she was going to put a nine millimeter bullet through Jennifer's head. No question.

Her foot loosened from the branch overhead, and then fell free. She was still held in the vines, though, which pulled her arms up, and lowered her legs. It didn't turn her right side up, exactly--closer to flat, suspended in the air, arms and legs pulled apart, spread eagle. "Now," said Jennifer. "Jack is a good friend, but he's a little demanding. So let me open things up just a little more, so he can take what I said he'd get. But I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Jennifer," said Amaranth. "What do you want? I'll . . . please; this isn't . . ."

Jennifer considered, then shrugged. "Not sure," she said. "But don't worry. When I figure it out, I'll take it."

"Jennifer, I'm your teacher!" said Amaranth. "You--"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, just give me a second. I've got to cut the back of the jeans, so that . .. okay, there we go." What was left of Amaranth's pants fell away from her hips, and so did her underwear. The vines tightened, spreading her legs apart.

"Ooh, feet!" said Jennifer. "So, there you go. That's what I want."

"Jennifer," said Amaranth, as something started probing between her thighs. "I can give you Hephaestus'--"

"Oh, that stuff," said Jennifer. "No, you'd notice if it was missing, and then you'd figure things out, and. . ." she gave a soft whistle, as she pulled off one of Amaranth's boots. "No, that's more trouble than it's worth, frankly. You do have nice feet, though. Heh, look at the way they flinch, Jack. Aww. So pretty!"

Rustling of the vines, and the object between Amaranth's thighs seemed to solidify, air becoming solid. Between her thighs, and something long and hard and wet and silky-smooth lying along the length of her ass.

"You think that I'm not going to notice that you've done this?" said Amaranth.

"If one takes one of the golden apples of heaven and exposes it to a mixture of essence of onycha and megantium distillate, the vapors produced act as waters of Lethe," recited Jennifer. "So. . . no, I don't think you're going to notice that you've done this," said Jenn.

The demon? Ghost? Whatever Jack was, drew his cock back, across the length of Amaranth's ass. She bit her lip, to hold back a squeal, as he pushed his length into her. It was longer than a human would've been, and it twitched inside of her, moving, twisting as he thrust.

"The client will--"

"The client," said Jennifer, "was kind of totally me. Lethe will erase ten hours, so as long as I finish up before three in the morning, there's not going to be a record of a client giving you an emergency message, there's not going to be any exciting ride through town to an empty warehouse. Just coming home, eating an early dinner, lying down for a nap and waking up happy and refreshed the next morning. Far as you're concerned, none of this is going to have happened."

Amaranth gasped, as Jack thrust even deeper into her, felt the pressure of his thighs between her leg, felt ghostly hands reaching up to stroke her breasts. She didn't want. . . she wasn't going to . . . she gasped, long and shuddery.

"See, there you go," said Jennifer. "It's just a bit of fun, and you're not going to remember it anyway, May as well relax and enjoy it."

"Jennifer," said Amaranth, trying to ignore how Jack's cock felt pumping inside of her, the vines tightening and loosening around her neck, the ghostly hands that was slowly tracing a line down to her pussy. "You are going to make a mistake, and I'm going to find out about this, and I am going to kill you."

"Amaranth," said Jennifer, with an artificially deep tone of voice. She pulled off Amaranth's other boot. "You are going to be polite and respectful, or I'm going to tickle your feet while Jack fucks your ass."

Amaranth didn't . . . she knew that she'd gone red as a beet, but there wasn't anything she could do, and she didn't want. . . .

Jennifer laughed. "I mean, I'm going to tickle your feet, and he's going to fuck your ass. But if you're very good, we won't do that at the same time. Here, I'll tell you what. If you're quiet and don't struggle too much, I'll let you have your first orgasm before I start tickling your soles. I mean, your feet are so cute! It's like, grr, scary boots, but then adorable little toesies."

There wasn't any particular talent that was needed to learn magic. It was like French, or sewing, or ice skating. Anyone could learn it, but some people were better at it than others. But for someone to learn magic, and to keep up their practice, they needed to be willing to live in a way that wasn't the usual way people lived, they needed to see things in a way that wasn't the normal way people saw things. Amaranth had met Jennifer when she was teaching English Composition 1 as an adjunct, trying to track down a manticore that had made its nest on the IU Bloomington Campus, and she'd immediately picked up on the fact that she was weird enough to learn the craft.

She hadn't picked up exactly how weird Jennifer was. Not hardly.

"That's a girl!" said Jennifer. "When you've taught me everything you can, you are going to be such a lovely pet. Imma grow your hair out, and brush it every day, and . . ." she patted Amaranth's foot, and then slid underneath her, reaching up to hold on to Amaranth's hips. Then her lips were on Amaranth's clit, and Amaranth couldn't hold back a moan. It was all wrong, but it all felt good, really, really good. Jennifer's hands and the hands of the thing that was fucking her, twining together on her hips, Jennifer's tongue moving on her clit, in time with the cock in her cunt. It was. . . Amaranth screamed, and twisted, trying to fight back the waves of pleasure, trying to hold off the orgasm that she didn't want, and not being able to.

Jennifer gave her a long, lingering kiss, right over Amaranth's pussy. Then she moved a little further up, on the floor underneath where Amaranth was suspended, and gave a long, intense look to her breasts.

There was a wet noise, as Jack pulled out of Amaranth's cunt. "Yeah," said Jennifer, softly. "Like I said. It's going to happen. I mean, Jack is great, but he's got his needs. Anyway." She reached up, and touched Amaranth's breast, gently. "So pretty," she said. "You're very distracting, you know. Makes it hard to learn magic properly."

Amaranth swore as Jack's cock pushed into her ass. Bigger than a human, more lubricated, and . . . it was narrow when it entered, and then expanded when it was inside of her.

"Language," said Jennifer, and giggled. "Maybe I should try asking you out. What do you think? Would you go for it?"

"No," said Amaranth.

"Yeah, no," said Jennifer. "I don't mean like now, when you know I have problems with boundaries. I mean, after we erase your memories. So, what do you think: If I ask if you want to go get coffee or something, would you go for it?"

Amaranth looked away, looked straight ahead, as Jack's cock started moving inside of her. It hurt. It hurt more than it had when he'd fucked her cunt, and it didn't feel as good. But it did kind of feel good. It was. . . it had been too long, really.

"Probably not," sighed Jennifer. "I mean, you'd be all like, 'oh, I don't think that's right, given my responsibilities as your instructor,' and so on." She reached up, and touched Amaranth's breast again. Her hand was trembling. "Still, I can at least demonstrate that I'm not a selfish lover."

She started sucking on Amaranth's left breast, her hand on Amaranth's right breast, as Jack's cock started moving faster in her ass, and his hand started moving on her clit. It wasn't. . . Amaranth could feel a second orgasm building, and she shut her eyes against it, as tight as she could, trying not to feel, trying not to cry. It didn't work. Neither of those things worked.

"There, see?" said Jennifer, standing up again, and running her hand along Amaranth's naked back, down to her leg, which made her shiver, and then shiver more, as Jennifer started playing with her toes. Jack hadn't stopped pumping into her ass, moving faster than he had been. "You were good, so he'll take a little break while I tickle your feet. Isn't that nice?"

Amaranth grunted angrily.

"No?" said Jennifer. "Cause if not, he doesn't have to--"

"No, please," said Amaranth. "Jennifer, please, you've. . . this . . . I--"

"So articulate, professor," said Jennifer. "Okay, Jack. Just a little break, until she's gasping and crying and we're ready to finish this off."

He pulled out of her, and Amaranth could almost sense his disappointment. Then Jennifer's fingernails started moving on her sole and instep, and about five seconds later, Amaranth was screaming. It was ridiculous, how much she hated it, how hopelessly she fought to keep some measure of control, and how little good it did. Amaranath could hear Jennifer's giggles and delighted coos, and when one of the vine tendrils started moving softly on her inner thigh, her shrieks and cries went higher.

It was too much. It was all too much, and when Jennifer finally stopped, Amaranth hung in the vines, her shrieks of laughter turning seamlessly into sobs.

"There, there," said Jennifer. "You really don't have to make such a big deal about this. It's just, you know. I've got urges, and you work me way too hard for me to have a social life, and . . . well, it's good practice for my skills, right? Faking that customer call, and making sure I get the circle right and all that? Like when you send me out to do something I can't really handle. Stretches our potentials, and all that."

Amaranth looked up at her. Maybe she'd worked Jennifer a little harder than she should've. If she had, it was because she could do the work, and the work needed to be done.

"Anyway," said Jennifer, exaggerating the first syllable, "it's about time for us to stretch you potentials, if you know what I mean."

Amaranth didn't know. But she assumed that it meant that Jennifer was planning on raping her. "Now, ideally, you'd be licking my pussy right at this point, while Jack took you from behind." She looked away, that dreamy look in her eyes. "That'd be super hot. But in the world we're in, if I tried to make you do that, you'd bite me pretty hard. Which is kind of hot, but more of a mess than I want to make right now. So, okay. Here's a trick that we worked out, once Jack and I got together. Check this out."

Jennifer took off her pants, and stood in front of her. Then that smell again, of orange blossoms and rust. Somehow Amaranth knew that Jack was gone, and the thought gave her strength to struggle once again against the vines. Sure, Jennifer was tough with her demon lover to back her up, but without him--but there was something else there again; a gray-ghost figure with broad arms and curling horns, and a massive cock, springing up out of Jennifer's neatly trimmed thatch of pubic hair.

"Two in one, right?" she said. "And also, if you try to bite his cock, you get a little bit of acid in your mouth, to teach you not to do that, and it doesn't hurt us at all. So, open wide, and start expanding potentials, or whatever."

Amaranth glared up at her. She might get away with it. She probably would. But she wasn't going to do what they told her.

"Ugh, fine!" said Jennifer. "I'd say that you had a stick up your ass, but I saw Jack using it, and there wasn't room for that. Last chance to do it easy? Okay, obviously not."

She waved an arm, and Jack waved an arm, and the vine looped around Amaranth's neck, and started squeezing. There was a thrumming in her ears, and she saw stars behind her eyes, and felt like she was falling. Then the pressure eased, and she gasped, and there was a cock pushing into her mouth, swelling as it filled it.

Amaranth bit down, and it was like biting into a piece of wood; it was too hard for that, and it tasted sharply acidic, like licking a battery.

"There, see?" said Jennifer. "Now be a good girl." And she started thrusting, and Jack started thrusting with her, the two of them overlaid, like one image printed on top of another. Amaranth coughed and gagged and tried to shake loose, but that vine was still looped around her neck, holding her in place. It was Jack's cock in her mouth; he'd taken on a slightly different form this time, but she recognized the way it pulsed and grew to fill every open space inside of her. But it was Jennifer's pussy that pushed against her nose and upper lip and it was Jennifer's face which was contorting in ecstasy as the speed of the thrusting increased.

Jennifer was holding on tightly to Amaranth's shoulders, gasping, her hips moving precisely in time with Jack's, and when the cock in her mouth tensed, and then loosed a flood of come, Jennifer gasped and trembled, clearly in the grips of orgasm. Whatever Jack was, if it wasn't possessing her, it was something close to that.

The come that shot down her throat had the same ammonia-bitter flavor that human come did, but there was more of it, so much more than Amaranth choked on it, that it dribbled out the side of her mouth. And there was a faint floral scent to it, and flavor.

Jennifer stepped back, patted Amaranth's cheek fondly, and picked one of the apples from the tree.

"I hate you," said Amaranth, softly.

"You hate me now," said Jennifer. She reached up, and picked an apple from the branch overhead, considered it.

"I hate you," repeated Amaranth. "But it's important that you get this right. If the concentrations are wrong--"

"Don't worry about it!" said Jennifer. "Honestly, I know what I'm doing, and it's going to work fine." She put the apple down in front of Amaranth, and took out a small flask, from her jacket pocket, sniffed it, and gave an approving nod. "I mean, it's worked right every single time I've done this to you until now."


End file.
